villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alexia Ashford
Alexia Ashford is a member of the Ashford family and the creator of the T-Veronica virus, as well as the main villain of Resident Evil - CODE: Veronica. History Early Life Alexia was born from Alexander Ashford’s attempts to bring back his lost honor. Having damaged the family’s reputation beyond repair, Alexander began studies to find the gene that regulated intellect and proved successful. Taking the DNA of the ancient Ashford matriarch, Veronica, and his own, Alexander combined them together in an attempt to “resurrect” Veronica, whom he had become obsessed with. This resulted in twins, Alexia and Alfred, and, though Alfred only had slightly above average intellect, Alexia was a child genius and was considered to be Veronica incarnate. However her intelligence made her alienated from everyone except her brother, which embittered Alexia and made her extremely egotistical. However she did finish at a university at age 10 and became the youngest ever Chief Senior Researcher at Umbrella’s Antarctic Facility. Foundations of the T-Veronica Virus In February 1983, near her 12th birthday, Alexia found out about a secret room in the facility from her brother, Alfred, who told her he needed her family gemstone to open it. The two worked together to open the secret corridor and found out the true nature of their birth, which made Alexia extremely hateful of their father. Capturing him a month later, they tested a new virus on him, made from remnants of an ancient virus found within a queen ant and the Progenitor Virus. This mutated Alexander into the insane monstrosity known as Nosferatu. Noting her father’s progress, Alexia decided to inject her new virus into herself and figured out how to harness its true power. She had herself cryogenically preserved as the virus matured within her over a course of fifteen years. Reawakening Fifteen years later, Alexia reawakened in the body of a 27 year old woman with her first sight being Alfred dying, who she cradled in her arms. Determined to avenge her brother, she used her new powers to awaken one of the massive tentacles below the facility, which attacked the vehicle Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside were using to escape. Alexia then captured them to use as test subjects for her experiments, imprisoning Steve in an area called the Coliseum and performed the same experiments as she did on her father, only with her own mutant stain. Alexia later appeared to confront Albert Wesker, who had come to Antarctica to get some of the T-Veronica virus, in a reconstruction of the Arklay Mansion. Once there she shed her human skin and transformed into the first stage of what she envisioned as godhood. Despite Alexia’s new powers, Chris defeated her. Destruction Weakened but not defeated, Alexia fused with one of her Veronica mutant breeder pods to attack Chris and Claire once again. Even with her new abilities, she was defeated by a combination of gunfire and the experimental weapon, the Linear Launcher, which had been created by Alexia’s father in anticipation of her becoming unstoppable. Alexia wasn’t defeated yet and made use of the insects below her again, breaking free of the carcass of the breeder pod to become a large dragonfly creature. Nevertheless, Chris and Claire destroyed Alexia forever with the superheated blasts of plasma from the Linear Launcher, ridding the world of her insane dreams of world domination. Powers In her first form, Alexia’s blood acquired a flammable quality making it burst into flames when it left her body. In her second form, she could release countless imperfect larva from her body and attack with tentacles, fire, and insect appendages. In her final form, Alexia could fly around quickly, allowing her to easily dodge attacks, absorb gunfire, and send out great amounts of flame. Trivia *During development, Alexia’s name was Hilda Krueger. *Alexia’s final form and destruction mimics her and Alfred torment of a dragonfly seen in a filmstrip in Alfred’s trophy room earlier. *In Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, Alexia kills Alfred herself with her tentacles because he didn’t wake her up on time. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Villains